Insert world at war here
by wizard2555555
Summary: ACMSES oneshot. After an accident, Pete switches places with Himuro, just before he and Joe and Tyler is sent to the World of warcraft fandom.


**Insert world at war here.**

If you don't have any idea about what the Society is, I suggest you don't read any further. However, if you really want to read this fiction, I suggest reading the other 'Insert' fictions in my profile, for a better understanding of this one.

I don't own World of warcraft. I only own my OCs Pete and Joe. Any Society members appearing are copyrighted by their original owners.

This fics question for an appearance in my next fic is: Which of all the races in WOW can become druids.

"Here's your tea sirs." The waiter said as he set the contents of his tray down on the cobalt colored table in front of Pete and Joe, who was small talking.

"Thank you." Pete said to the waiter and returned his attention to his friend, to continue the conversation that had been going on between them, even before since they entered the café "So, you were saying?".

"Okay, so I'm walking around Tokyo city, just looking for a bite to eat, and this moth fangire jumps me and tries to suck my life-force, so I throw it back with a force push and activates my biosuit. You should have seen its face when I started kicking its ass." Joe said and grabbed a cookie from a plate that the waiter had had with him along with the tea.

"I can imagine." Pete said and grabbed a cookie himself. The conversation between the two agents went on for about half an hour, when they decided it was time to leave, so they paid the bill and left the Café.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Joe asked as they walked through the futuristic city of their authors mind world.

"Well, I need to pick up a few packages at the post office. So, if it's okay with you…".

Joe thought for a second and then said "Fine by me. But I would like to get back to the society before it gets too late, you know so we can work on perfecting that double attack we've been working on.".

"Okay with me." Pete said, before the two started walking towards a large, cobalt colored, dome shaped building not to far away. They entered the building, into a silver colored room with a desk at the opposite wall, and some flower chairs here and there for customers to sit in while they waited for it to be their turn. Luckily for the two agents, the room was empty at the moment, so Pete went straight up to desk, and handed a bundle of notes to the woman behind the desk.

A few minutes later, the agents walked out of the office with a ton of packages, which ranged from small, envelope like packages, to ones the size of moving boxes "Jeez Pete, what the hell is half this junk?" Joe asked as he set his load down on the ground.

"Well, some of it are comics, DVDs and games that I ordered…" Pete said as he put his own load down next to Joes and continued "As for the rest, I think it's parts for Himuros inventions. Anyway, let's get back to the library so we can get to work on that attack." Joe nodded and reached into the pouch on his back and pulled out the book, the two agents used as a gateway between their world and the society, which had been shrinked by the help of a special feature, which was activated by pressing the middle of the book. Joe pressed the middle of the book to deactivate the shrinking feature, and the book grew to roughly his size, he then proceeded to unlock the book so they could return to the society.

O-O-O

"Okay, let's try this." Pete said. He and Joe had dropped the packages off in Petes room, and then proceeded to the training area, where they had been setting up the target dummy that they were going to use for their training. Pete summoned his belt and said "Henshin, darkness." The nanobots that was hidden inside the belt, started swarming out and formed into the upgraded Darkhopper suit.

Joe activated the containment unit for his biosuit, and was soon covered by the black suit. He then asked his friend "Ready?".

"As ready as I'll ever be." Pete answered and flexed his wrist before getting into a fighting stance.

"Then, let's go!" Joe yelled and Pete started running towards the target. Joe tapped into the dark side of the force and released his force lightning at Pete, who activated his finishing move at the same time.

The two attacks met on Petes right shoulder, where they merged and doubled in power. To Pete, this new power felt incredible and frightening at the same time, but he quickly shook those feelings from his mind and focused on the target "Okay, here goes nothing." Pete said to himself and punched the target as hard as he could. At first it seemed like the attack was working as it should, but Pete was in for a nasty surprise. The electricity just circled the target dummy, burning it in the process, and exploded when it reached Petes hand again. This, in turn sent him flying into the opposite wall of the gym "Ow." Pete said as he slid down the wall until he rested against it.

"Pete!" Joe exclaimed as he ran over to Pete, and deactivated the armor by putting one of Petes hands on the belt buckle "Dude, are you okay?" Joe asked Pete.

Pete blinked his eyes a few times, before he made a wheezing cough and answered in Himuros monotone voice "I think that shock was all volts and no amps, which explains why we're still alive.".

"Uh, that's great, but what exactly are you doing here Himuro?" Joe asked.

Himuro looked around, as if only just realizing that he was even in the room. When his mind finally caught up, he looked back at Joe and said "I'm sorry Joe, the shock must have switched our personalities involuntarily, and I'll switch back immediately." Himuro closed his eyes and started concentrating. After a few seconds though, he opened his eyes and slowly, but surely, got a nervous expression on his face.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"I can't switch back, it's as if something is blocking the path between our minds, preventing my personality from switching with Petes. I wonder what could have caused this." Himuro said as he got up with the help of Joe.

"Well it can't be that he was slammed into the wall, he's used to that, what about the shock?" Joe asked as he looked at the target dummy.

A light flashed in Himuros eyes as Joes words sank into his head "Of course." He said as he turned around to face Joe "The shock must have knocked Pete out and as long as he is out we can't switch, and until Pete wakes up I'm stuck out here, and if a mission comes up for Pete I'm totally screwed, because I am totally…".

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Himuro." Joe interrupted and put a hand on Himuros shoulder, stopping the split personality's rambling, before he said "Just take a deep breath, and try to calm down." Himuro took a pair of deep breaths and Joe asked "Better?".

"Much better, thank you." Himuro said before he cleared his throat and asked "But what do we do, if there comes a mission for you and Pete? I mean, I'm useless in battle, even if I use Petes armor.".

Joe was about to give a witty retort when the door to the gym opened, and Michael stepped inside "Hey Michael, what's up?" Joe asked and tried to cover Himuro with his body, so the newest leader of the society wouldn't notice what had happened to his friend, just moments before.

"A mission in the World of warcraft fandom." Michael said and threw a file to the two agents. Joe opened the file and started reading, Himuro reading with him over his shoulder.

"Why is this Stu classified as a possible level 5?" Joe asked.

"With all the activity in the fandom from both authors and players of the game, it's been difficult to locate it, much less getting a read on it, it could very well be a lot stronger than that.".

"Then maybe we should have another agent with us, just in case." Joe said as he and Himuro looked the info over again to see if they had missed something.

"Okay, I'll see who's available. I'll see you in the observation room, when you're ready." Michael said and left the two agents to themselves.

"Okay wise guy, what do we do now?" Himuro asked after a moment of silence, his voice had an angry tone to it, which actually made him sound a bit creepy, given that the split personality usually didn't show his emotions.

Joe swallowed hard, he wasn't used to Himuro speaking to him like that, and frankly, it scared him a little. He quickly regained his composure however, and said "Well, maybe they won't suspect that something has happened, if you stay in the background, while me and the other agent takes care of the Stu.".

Himuro thought the option over for a moment, before he shook his head and said "No, if I don't fight, then everyone who knows Pete will know something's wrong. Looks like I have to beak out my personal arsenal." Himuro then started walking towards the door. He had just put his hand on the handle, when he remembered something and turned to Joe again "I'll meet you in the observation room as soon as I can." He then opened the door and started running towards his and Petes room.

"Well, I guess I better get ready as well." Joe said to himself and headed for his own room to pick up his item pouch.

O-O-O

"Hi Pete." Charis said as she saw Himuro coming towards her, he was still not wearing his glasses, to give the appearance that he was Pete.

"Hi Charis." Himuro said, managing decent parody of Petes voice and a smile on his lips "How are you?".

"I'm good, are you ready for tonight?" Charis asked.

Himuro felt as if he had just been hit by lightning, since he knew nothing about what Pete had been planning with Charis, and he look nervously at as he said "Yeah, of cause I'm ready for tonight, uhh.".

"Did you forget our date" Charis asked, she didn't sound angry though, more a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, I did, I'm sorry." Himuro said and hoped that his apology sounded sincere enough.

It seemed that he did an okay job, because a little smile came to Charis' lips, before she looked around to make sure nobody was there, she still felt a bit nervous about them doing certain things in public, and walked close to him and said "Look, just remember to be outside my lab at 8 o'clock, okay." She gave Himuro a quick kiss on the cheek, and started walking off to her lab. A thought suddenly occurred to her, she hadn't really felt anything, when she talking to who she thought was Pete. She turned to look at Himuro, who was writing something down on a block of paper. After thinking it over for a few seconds, she finally convinced herself that it was because she had too many thoughts in her head, and continued her walk towards her lab.

O-O-O

"So, are we ready to go." Himuro asked, as he entered the observation room with a shoulder bag in his right hand, having just returned from his room with the equipment that he would need for the mission.

"Not yet, we're still missing our third man." Joe said.

Himuro walked up beside Joe and whispered so only Joe could hear him "I just hope it won't be too long, I just wanna get in there and out again as fast as possible, and hopefully no one will notice my little problem." Joe just nodded, he knew that Himuro knew, that nothing could be done about their current situation, even if they claimed that Himuro had suddenly become ill, and went to the sickbay, they would still have to wait for Pete to wake up, which Joe hoped wouldn't be too long. He also knew that the split personality wasn't too keen on going on missions without his better half, but everything had happened so fast, and now they were at a point where they couldn't turn back.

The door opened and Michael, along with Tyler, stepped into the room. Joe moved a little closer to Himuro and whispered "Well, this is gonna be interesting.".

"Good, you're both here, then we can get this mission on the road immediately." Michael and walked over to the monitor that displayed the World of warcraft fandom. Himuro and Joe quickly shook hands with Tyler and then proceeded to open a plothole to the fandom and jumped through it.

O-O-O

The plothole opened over the waters of Stormwind harbor, and Himuro, Joe and Tyler fell out of it and straight into the water "I hate plothole generators sometimes." Himuro said after spitting out a mouthful of seawater when he, Joe and Tyler resurfaced. They started swimming for the shore, where they looked each other over to see what forms they had been assigned when they entered the fandom. Joe had obtained the form of a Worgen, Tyler had become a Night elf and Himuro was now a Draenei.

"Well, this is certainly interesting." Joe said as he and Himuro walked around a bit, trying to get used to their new bodies.

"So, what do we do now?" Tyler asked after a few minutes.

"Let's ask around Stormwind, if the Stu is there, people will know, for sure." Joe said and the three started walking towards the humans capital.

When they reached the stairs that lead to the city, Himuro suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, at the foot of the stairs, his two partners continuing up the stairs, and looked at the city with a confused look on his face.

"What's up Pete?" Joe asked from his position halfway up the stairs, Tyler also turned around to see what was halting the two agents.

"Do you guys see anything wrong with Stormwind?" Himuro asked and pointed at the city.

Tyler and Joe turned around and studied the massive walls of the city. After a minute or so, they turned back around and Joe said "It looks okay to me.".

"Exactly. If we're in Cataclysm, which I know we are, then some of the walls should have been destroyed by the dragon Deathwing, which they clearly has not. This could mean that the Stu is more powerful than we first thought." Himuro said and started walking up the stairs. As he passed Joe, he got a confused look from the fellow agent and stopped to explain "Oh come on, I'm not all into inventing, I surf the net from time to time, to see what's new in the world." He said in a low enough tone so only he and Joe could hear it, before he continued up the stairs.

Joe also started walking up the stairs and said to himself "Hm, I didn't know that about him.".

The three agents walked around Stormwind for a time, asking people if anything especially good had happened to the world lately. Everyone they asked, said that a 'White knight' had shown up one day and rid the world of all the evil that had ever plagued it. After having heard the same story, several times, the three agents decided to take a rest at the local inn, and get something to eat and drink "So, we know who the Stu is, now we just need to know where he is." Joe said after the waitress had placed their food on the table.

They had only taken a few bite of their food, when the door was more or less kicked open by a male Draenei, who yelled "The White knight has returned. He just got off the ship, you have to hurry if you want to see him, before he leaves the city." The Draenei then ran off to the next house.

"That was easy." Tyler said as he let the contents of his plate slide down his throat.

"Yeah, it was, but it makes me kinda nervous." Himuro said and took a few sips of his drink.

"Why?" Tyler asked and emptied his own drink in a single gulp.

"If the people of this world loves this 'White knight', as much as they seem to do, he might be a higher level than we thought he was." Himuro said and took a bite of the meat on his plate.

"So, what do we do now?" Joe asked.

"I suggest that we attack him, once he leaves the city, but first lunch, I'm hungry." Himuro said and continued eating his food.

"Hey, can I have some more, please?" Tyler asked the waitress, who by the looks of it, couldn't believe that he had finished his plate so quickly. Joe and Himuro couldn't help but snickering at the scenario.

O-O-O

The White knight left Stormwind with the crowds cheering on him from the gates. He was dressed in a pearly white armor, and on his back was a beautiful sword, its handle shaped like a dragon, with rubies for eyes. A sigh came from under his helmet. As much as he loved the cheers of the people, he also liked the tranquility of the castle the that people of Azeroth had raised in his honor. All he wanted to do after his great journey, was to lay down in his large bedroom and rest.

But his thoughts of rest were interrupted when he heard voices, and as he rounded a turn, he saw a young Night elf and a Draenei standing in the middle of the road, and by the looks of it, they were in the middle of an argument.

"He's not." The Draenei said.

"He is!" The Night elf yelled back.

"Hello, good people of Azeroth, what might your discussion be about?" The White knight asked in an overly dramatic tone of voice, and halted his white unicorn in front of the two.

The Draenei turned away from the Night elf, holding up what looked like a small metal rod, with a pink lens on the top, and said "We were just discussing if you were as stupid as you look, turns out my friend here was right." He then pressed a button on the device, and a pink flash came from the lens.

The White knight was quick enough to close his eyes, so he was not blinded by the light, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a magical blast to the helmet, which in turn knocked him off his mount. He quickly rolled out of the way as an axel like staff, wielded by the enraged Night elf, came down on him. He quickly drew his sword and started parrying the hail of swipes and hits Tyler threw at him.

From Tylers and Himuros point of view, the pink light had stuck to the White knight and made him glow a bright pink. This had sent Tyler into one of his pink related nervous breakdowns, and he was now smacking the knight around.

Himuro quickly jumped behind some rocks, where Joe was waiting for him, they didn't want to be near Tyler when he had one of his breakdowns "Are you sure this Sue beacon of yours is gonna work, Himuro?" Joe asked.

Himuro put a hand to his ear, and listened to the sounds of battle "Well from the sounds of Tyler beating the living daylights out the guy, I'd say it's working out fine." Himuro said, but no sooner had the words left his mouth, before there was a bright light, together with the sound of a very loud explosion, and Tyler came flying over their heads and smashed into a tree, leaving him unconscious "Or he could be an extremely powerful paladin, who wanna cleanse us to death with his holy magic." Himuro said and looked at Tylers unconscious form.

Joe stood up and said "Well, since plan A has obviously failed, we might as well try and get a prohibitor on him the old fashioned way.".

Joe activated his biosuit, and was about to go fight the knight, when Himuro grabbed his arm, put his other hand in his shoulder bag and pulled out what looked like USB flash drives "Take these, they're firebombs, all you need to do is pressing the button on them and throw them." Himuro said and put the bombs in Joes hand.

Joe looked at the bombs and nodded and started to walk around the rock. He stopped as a thought came to him "Would you mind turning off the Sue beacon, I don't wanna get run over by Tyler, if he wakes up before we're done here." Joe said and disappeared around the rock to confront their opponent.

"I'll be with you in a second." Himuro said before he pulled out the Sue beacon, and removed the batteries from it, which would remove its effect on Sues and Stus. He then went over and sat Tyler against the tree, and slapped the young mans face lightly, until he slowly opened his eyes "Tyler, are you okay." Himuro asked.

"I think so, but did you get the number on the truck, that just ran me down?" Tyler asked as he put a hand to his forehead, to massage the lump he had gotten when he hit the tree.

Himuro let a small smile cross his face, before he said "You seem to be fine." He then stood up and started looking through his bag. He quickly found what he was looking for, an icepack for Tyler, and what looked like an ipod with two parabolic dishes attached to it. He handed the icepack to Tyler with the words "Take this and come back to the fight when you're ready." He then put the ipod like device in his pocket and summoned his rider belt.

Joe let a bolt of force lightning sail across the battlefield, in an attempt to do some damage to the White knight. The attack fail, of cause, because the Stu simply put up a magical force field, which in turn deflected the lightning. He lowered the shield and said in a mocking tone "Thou can not hurt me, thy demonic powers are no match for my holy powers, and thou shall now be purified in holy death." The knight then swung his sword and sent an arc of golden energy towards Joe.

Joe formed shields out of his claws, and readied himself for the coming pain, but it never came. He lowered the shields to see Himuro standing in front of him in the Lightdrake armor, the armor on his right leg smoking from parrying the white knights attack "It was about time you showed up." Joe said as he morphed his claws back into their original form.

"Well, I guess I had to come and rescue you at some point." Himuro said with a hint of good natured sarcasm in his voice.

"Okay, but now that you've saved me, let's kick this guy's ass." Joe said before he found the bombs that Himuro had given him and ran towards the White knight. Himuro smirked under his helmet as he pulled the sides of his belt buckle to activate his final attack, before flying into the air.

"So, these demonic entities wish to challenge me, then I shall teach them a lesson they won't soon forget." The White knight said and readied himself for the coming fight. When Joe was within distance of the White knight, he pressed the buttons on firebombs and threw them. The White knight saw the attack coming, and casually raised his holy shield. The bombs exploded against the shield in brilliant blue flames, and the White knight could feel the intense heat that radiated from them. But he wasn't worried, because as soon as he let the shield down, the flames went out along with it. The White knight and Joe stood and looked at each other for a couple of seconds, before the knight raised his sword and blocked the electrified kick from Lightdrake, who quickly jumped off the blade and landed next to Joe.

"Well that didn't go well at all." Joe Said and formed his claw shields.

"Yeah, I guess the direct approach doesn't really work on this guy." Himuro said and took a fighting stance. He suddenly felt something, as if there was a faint signal from Pete, but he quickly dismissed it as nothing more than a feeling, and focused on the battle.

The White knight smirked under his helmet, as he raised his sword over his head and loudly proclaimed "Now thou shall feel the ultimate holy power, namely the power of the sun." A tiny ball of energy appeared over the tip of the sword and grew until it was the same size as himself.

As that was happening, Joe looked at Himuro and said "Wow, this guy really knows how to stay in character.".

"Well maybe he's just like that, or maybe he's a really good actor. By the way, shouldn't we be running for our lives right about now?" Himuro asked and pointed at the big energy ball.

"Yeah I guess you're right, we should." Joe said. The two agents looked at each other for a moment, before screamed and started running towards the rocks they had used for hiding.

"Thou will not escape my attack." The White knight said and swung his sword in a beautiful, fluid motion and sent the ball of energy flying directly at Joe and Himuro.

Joe and Himuro had the energy ball on their heels, as they ran for cover, and literally jumped over the rock to escape the powerful holy attack. The energy ball smashed into the rock, but instead of turning the it into dust, the ball just popped like a soap bobble, sending a pillar of beautiful golden light into the sky, which was quickly reduced to nothing "Whew, that was close." Joe said as he got up from where he had landed after him and Himuros jump.

"Yeah it was, but we better get back out there and defeat that guy, and I got a plan." Himuro said as he too got off of the ground, and touched the center of the Drake/Hopper buckle to deactivate the armor. He quickly found the ipod like device in his pocket and said to Joe and Tyler "Follow me gentlemen." he, Joe and Tyler then started walking back to the spot, where the White knight was "It's a risky move. But what ever, the worst thing that can happen, is that if the thing overloads, I'll unleash hell on the multiverse, no biggie." Himuro said to himself as he and his fellow agents stepped out form behind the rock.

"Ah, thou found a way to evade my strongest attack. Well, thou shall not be so lucky next time." The White knight said and got ready to fight, his sword starting to light up with golden energy.

"Probably, except there won't be a next time." Himuro said and held up the ipod like device. He pressed the button on the top of the device, which turned it on. The screen lit up and the words 'PLEASE SPEAK PASSWORD NOW' appeared on it "The password is 'dimension henshin'." Himuro said.

"PASSWORD ACCEPTED, DO YOU WISH TO CHOOSE A WORLD YOURSELF, OR DO YOU WANT THE SHTD SOFTWARE TO CHOOSE A WORLD RANDOMLY." The SHTD/Singular Hyper Time Destabilizer said in a soft woman's voice.

"Pick a random world, and quickly." Himuro said and jumped out of the way, when the White knight came at him, and tried to take his head off with his sword.

The three agents did their best to avoid the White knight for a few moments, until the Singular Hyper Time Destabilizer announced "WORLD FOUND, DESTABILIZING HYPER TIME." The parabolic dishes on the SHTD moved to the top and bottom of the machine, before they shot out a blinding white light and started moving towards the center, covering Himuro in the light until he looked like a human light bulb.

"Thou shall meet thy maker!" The White knight yelled as he swung his sword to cleave Himuro in two. The sword never touched Himuro though, because at that exact moment, he split into two entities and the sword hit nothing but air. The White knight raised his sword for another strike, but never got further than that, before the light around the two entities exploded in his direction, and sent him flying back and hitting the ground hard, though by the help of his Stu luck, the fall was one of the softer ones.

The White knight slowly got to his feet, all the while looking at the two beings, that Himuro had turned into. The two looked exactly alike, the only differences between the two being that one of them was wearing glasses, and had purple hair and the other white hair. This was Pete and Himuro from a parallel universe, where they had OC super sentai powers, and where they were battling the White knights counterpart of that universe. They also still had both their eyes.

The two alternate universe agents took a look at the White knight, before they pointed at him and said in unison "You have disturbed the balance of this world, and you will be punished for it." The two presented a pair of bronze bracelets, they had on their right wrists, which had a small, silver colored machine, with seven gems, each in a different color to represent the chakras, alien symbols on the sides, and what looked like a lock at the top, attached to the bracelets.

The two AU agents each held up what looked like a key, AU Pete had a key with a white gem on it, and AU Himuro had one with a purple gem on it. They inserted the keys into the locks, turned them and flipped the gemmed part of the key on top of it. The gems lit up, along with the corresponding gem on the transformation device, before the light of the gems expanded over the AU agents bodies and formed bubbles.

The light bubbles shattered to reveal to two dressed in their sentai suits, which consisted of a spandex suit with colored chest, boots, shin guards, elbow length gloves, the rest of the suit was black. The helmet had long, golden sideburns, a pair of long, golden horns along a silver mouth protector and a black visor that looked like the ones on motorcycle helmets. AU Pete was dressed in white and AU Himuro was dressed in purple.

The two AU agents didn't waste time on role calling, but instead summoned their weapons by removing their transformation devices, and drawing the shapes of the weapons in the air, the devices leaving a colored band of light in their wake. The weapons consisted of a white staff with a triangle shape on the top of it, and a giant, black hourglass with purple sand in it, and a pair of handles on the sides, so he could handle the hourglass like some sort of hammer.

AU Pete ran up to the White knight, who was still wondering what the hell was going on, and struck his helmet with the staff, stunning him long enough to get behind him, and tripping him with the other end of the staff. The White knight shaked his head and got up again, and after charging his sword with golden energy, the two started clashing weapons for what would hopefully be the final match.

While this was happening, AU Himuro was getting ready for his own attack on the Stu. The sand inside the hourglass started flying around, while small bolts of electricity traveling between the grains of sand, making the hourglass light up with purple light. The AU agent turned to Joe and Tyler and said "Joe, Tyler, I need a little extra energy from you, so we can finish this quickly.".

"Okay…" Joe said, a little nervous since he still remembered the accident in the gym "But last time I did that, I gave you too much power, and you were knocked out.".

AU Himuro looked at him with a confused expression on his face and said "You only did that until we found out that 3 seconds is the maximal time you can use your force power on our weapons, before they become overloaded and backfires.".

"Okay, let's get this show on the road then." Joe said. Now that he knew how long he could use his powers on a final attack, he felt more confident about doing it again "Ready Tyler?" Joe asked as he activated his force powers.

"Always." Tyler said and started charging his magic. The two agents released their attacks on the hourglass for as close to three seconds as they could, making the energy circle wildly around the hourglass. AU Himuro then lifted the hourglass from the ground and started a running attack on the White knight.

"Thou fight valiantly, but it is no use against a powerful knight such as myself." The White knight said as his sword clashed with AU Petes staff.

AU Pete looked behind the White knight, and saw AU Himuro coming towards them and said "Maybe…" He parried another strike form the White knights blade, and continued "But I'm not planning on beating you. You see, I'm just distracting you, so my partner can give you the final blow." As AU Pete finished his sentence, AU Himuro had reached the two combatants, and smashed the hourglass hammer into the side of the White knights helmet, actually denting the metal of it, and sending him head first, into a tree, which in turn knocked him out, at least for a little while.

The AU agents was about to high five, when the soft, mechanical voice of the SHTD echoed in the air around them "3, 2, 1. HYPER TIME, RESTABELIZING." As the two AU agents hands met, the white light from before spread from their hands to their feet, before they merged back into a single entity, who then fell to the ground, exhausted from the use of the SHTD.

Joe looked from the downed Stu, to his comrade and then to Tyler and said "Go prohibit the Stu, I need to take care of Pete".

"Right on." Tyler said and ran over to the White knight, who was already regaining consciousness. Tyler raised his staff and bonked the White knight on the helmet, effectively knocking him out again, before he placed a Prohibitor on the Stus wrist, with the words "You sir, are under arrest, in the name of the Anti-cliché and Mary-Sue elimination society.".

Joe went over and lightly shaked the exhausted form of his comrade, before he asked "Dude, how're you doing?".

"I've been better." The voice of Pete spoke as he opened his eyes, and looked at his friend.

"You're back, awesome." Joe said and smiled.

Pete slowly got up, aided by Joe so he wouldn't fall. He looked himself over and said "Yeah, but how long was I out, I don't remember being blue or having hooves.".

"Well, the short of it is that Himuro went on a mission with us." Joe said as he helped his comrade over to Tyler, and sat him down on a rock so he could regain some strength.

"Never thought he had it in him." Pete said quietly as he rubbed his temples.

"Well I'll tell you all about it, when we get back home. Hey Tyler, are we ready to…" Joe stopped talking and looked around in disbelief. Time had stopped, the exception being himself and Pete "Okay, I'm officially freaked out here, what's happening?".

"I happened." A voice said from behind the two agents. They turned around to face their author, who was walking out from behind a couple of trees.

"Oookay, so why are you here, why did you feel the need to stop time?" Pete asked and pointed at the time frozen Tyler and Stu.

"I am here to discuss a private matter with you, hence the time freeze." The author said, taking a quick look at Tyler and the Stu himself.

"And that private matter would be, what exactly?" Joe asked.

"You see, after our little run-in with Kazuna, I've been keeping a more careful eye on my ideas, to make sure I don't repeat that mistake. However, last night I went down into my vault of ideas in the making, and discovered that some of my unfinished ideas had disappeared, and guess what I saw when I checked the security cams." The author said.

"What?" Both agents asked

"A Sue with a key to my world." The author said simply.

"How did she get her too perfect hands on such a thing?" Pete asked as he stood up and stretched his body.

"The only person, besides you two, me and any of my finished characters, who had such a key, was Kazuna. And now a Sue has the key, and thus access to my mind. Or rather she had access to my mind, I made the key useless after we captured Kazuna, so she must have broken in and stolen the ideas before we put Kazuna behind bars." The author suddenly realized that he hadn't gotten to the point yet, so he cleared his throat and continued "Anyway, I want you two to look out for the ideas and get them back to my world so they can get back in storage until I need them.".

"And how do we do that exactly?" Joe asked.

"With these." The author said, as he pulled what looked like a pair of silver balls out of his pocket. He handed the balls to Pete and Joe and continued "These devices will help you find and neutralize the ideas. It will open when one of my ideas are nearby, and when you look through it, the idea will glow blue so you can follow it. And once you've caught the idea, all you have to do is to hold the ball close to the ideas forehead, and it will be programmed to seek out the nearest plothole, where it will jump to a fandom of my choosing to be picked up by me.".

"Awesome." Joe said and stored the ball in his pouch. Pete put his ball in one of his pockets, where he noticed a piece of paper he was sure hadn't been there before, but he didn't want to look at in front of his author, it could be something personal.

"Well, I'll be off then, I'll se you around." The author said and walked behind the trees again, and a few seconds later, time started up again.

Pete and Joe looked at each other for a moment, before Joe said "Well, let's get this guy back to the society, I'm starting to get hungry." Tyler, Joe and Pete grabbed the White knight by his arms and feet, before they opened a plothole back to the library.

After the portal closed behind them, a pair of figures stepped out from behind the rocks opposite to the trees that Pete and Joes author had walked behind. The first was a man in his mid thirties and the other was a female troll who looked a few years younger than the man.

The man was a little overweight. He had short cut, light brown hair and grey-green eyes, which was hidden behind a pair novelty x-ray glasses. He wore a white lab coat, a black shirt, black pants, black leather shoes and a utility belt with two sonic screwdrivers, an old looking revolver, what looked like sword sized dragon dagger, a Tron identity disc and what looked like the K-Touch from Kamen rider decade.

The troll had an almost human look, the only difference being that her ears were longer and had hair on them, and she had a pair of horns in her forehead. The troll was also a bit on the chubby side. Her eyes were brown, and her hair, which reached the middle of her back, was dark brown. Her clothes consisted of a piece of grey cloth that was wrapped around her chest, a long loincloth, which was made from the same grey fabric, a green cloak, a belt with several pouches and a long knife in a leather sheath, and on her feet, a pair of modern day sandals.

"This looks like an interesting dimension, wouldn't you agree Ashlin?" The man asked his companion, his voice was high-pitched and had an indefinable accent.

"Indeed it does, doctor Neosano." Ashlin said.

O-O-O

Pete and Joe was sitting in Joes room, filling out the mission paperwork, while Joe was explaining the events that had transpired during the mission "And when the light disappeared, you were you again.".

"Okay, now the only problem left is explaining why I acted like I did." Pete said as he looked up from his paperwork, and leaned back in the comfy leather chair he was currently occupying.

"Well, we could just say that you were field-testing some new equipment for Himuro." Joe said as he too set his paperwork down for a moment.

"Good idea, it's not all that suspicious. Now let's get this over with, I wanna relax with a hot bath and a movie." Pete said, and started writing again.

"Sounds like a good plan, I might do the same after I'm done." Joe said.

The two finished their paperwork as quickly as they could, and after delivering it to Michael, together Tyler of course, they went their separate ways. Pete stuffed his hands in his pockets, and once again felt the note that he had noticed in World of warcraft. He pulled it out, and started reading it _'Meet Charis at 20.00 o'clock outside her laboratory'. _Pete looked up from the note with a smile on face, he took a look at his watch, there was a good 2 hours until it was 8, and said to himself "Well, a shower and a date isn't half bad either." He then went straight to his room to get ready for his date.

**A/N: Wow, this took me a while to get done, but a lot of things has happened to me during the year. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fiction, And I hope that I did a good enough portrayal of Tyler, and hopefully the next fiction will come out a bit quicker. **


End file.
